Motor vehicles contain numerous lighting devices for both interior and exterior illumination. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices may perform stop lamp functions, tail lamp functions, headlamp functions, daytime running lamp functions, dynamic bending lamp functions, and fog lamp functions.
It is prudent for vehicle manufacturers to design vehicle lighting devices which meet the technical requirements of various standards around the world and in particular, in their associated marketing regions. In recent years, vehicle lighting has also become important for its aesthetic appeal to consumers. Thus, vehicle manufacturers have made an effort to design vehicle lighting devices in consideration of the styling of the vehicle on which the lighting devices are mounted. Further, vehicle manufacturers can provide optional lighting effects (in addition to the required lighting functionality) to enhance a vehicle's illumination performance and styling.
It may be technically challenging to provide aesthetically appealing vehicle lighting devices while also meeting the necessary cost, technology, and regulatory requirements. For example, lighting provided by optical fibers may be aesthetically pleasing, but may not provide adequate lighting for higher intensity lighting requirements.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.